1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to solar cell technology, in particular, relates to a portable solar power generator.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, portable electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, MP3 players are very popular due to their portability and versatile functions. However, more functions also mean higher power consuming rates, and advance of batteries cannot meet increasing of energy supply requirements for these devices. Thus, portable electronic devices all suffer from short working time and batteries need to be frequently recharged. However, in most outdoor conditions, power supply and outlets may not be available to charge the batteries.
Therefore, there is a desire to provide a portable power generator for recharging batteries.